


My Dad Got a Facebook

by thegirlformerlyknownasB



Series: So-and-So Got a Faceboook [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Facebook, Gen, M/M, oh no, parents getting Facebook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlformerlyknownasB/pseuds/thegirlformerlyknownasB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Burt Hummel gets a Facebook, the world will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dad Got a Facebook

**Kurt Hummel:** My dad got a Facebook.

**Blaine Anderson and 6 others like this**

**Finn Hudson:** … I'm just glad my mom didn't get one.

**Kurt Hummel:** You are one lucky guy.

**Kurt Hummel:** Dad, I love you, but you're seriously ruining my life. :/

**Finn Hudson and 13 others like this**

**Burt Hummel:** Wait, how do I use this thing again?

**Burt Hummel:** Ohhhh! I just posted something. But I'm not sure how I did that… Let's see if I can do it again.

**Burt Hummel:** Aha! I can! Now Kurt, I really think that posts like this are inappropriate and should not be put out in front of all the people you are friends with on Facebook. This is a family matter, and if I see one more thing about our business on Facebook you will be grounded. You hear that young man?

**Kurt Hummel:** *face palm*

**4 people like this**

* * *

 

**Blaine Anderson:** Just got to see my wonderful boyfriend, **Kurt Hummel** , and found out that he has some special talents. ;)

**Kurt Hummel, Wesley Smith, David Jones like this**

**Burt Hummel:** Excuse me? Blaine, I think we need to have another chat…

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh no, sir! It's not what it sounds like! I promise you, sir, I just found out that Kurt is a really good baker! He made me cookies! I am not a pervert, I promise you!

**Wesley Smith** Smooooooooooooooth, Blaine. Way to be super dapper. ;)

**David Jones:** Oh, so that's what you call it these days… "Cooking."

**Kurt Hummel:** I think I'm going to die.

**Mercedes Jones:** Get some, white boy!

**2 people like this**

**Burt Hummel:** Get some what?

**7 people like this**

* * *

 

**Kurt Hummel:** Is dead.

**Wesley Smith, David Jones, Mercedes Jones and 20 others like this**

**Blaine Anderson:** :(

* * *

 

**Jackie Chanman:** I'm Wesley, and I think I'm so cool because I'm Asian! I'm superior to all of you. :P I'm also Jackie Chan, 'cuz he's Asian, too.

**Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and 16 others like this**

**Kurt Hummel:** I'm sure Wes is really going to appreciate this when he logs on the next time, David.

**Blaine Anderson:** Yeah, dude, he's totally going to hit you with his gavel.

**Burt Hummel:** Is that supposed to be a sexual innuendo?

**Kurt Hummel:** Dad, omigod, why are you even here! How did you become friends with Wes! Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Burt Hummel:** He requested me.

**Kurt Hummel:** David, feel free to mess with his account some more.

**2 people like this**

**Jackie Chanman:** Will do. :D

* * *

 

**NeedsAnAfroman:** Hi, I'm David, and even though I'm black, I'm extraordinarily racist.

**Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and 4 others like this**

**Blaine Anderson:** You know, I really love you guys some times!

**Kurt Hummel:** Most of the time you guys just give me a headache, but this is quite amusing.

**NeedsAnAfroman:** David really does need an afro, though, don't you think?

**Kurt Hummel:** Absolutely not. We do not need more afros in the world. Blaine already has one, we don't need another.

**Blaine Anderson:** He can take mine!

**2 people like this**

**Burt Hummel:** Kurt, your friends are really bad examples for you. I can't believe I didn't get one of these sooner! Clearly this…. thing corrupts you!

**Kurt Hummel:** DAD! Jeez! Go away. Why are you even friends with David?

**Burt Hummel:** He requested me, too.

**Finn Hudson:** Yeah, these guys are really nice!

**3 people like this**

**Kurt Hummel:** Not you too!

* * *

 

**Kurt Hummel:** I hate my friends.

**Burt Hummel likes this**

* * *

 

**Mercedes Jones:** My boy, **Kurt Hummel** , is back at McKinley!

**Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Puck Puckerman, and 7 others like this**

**Finn Hudson:** Welcome back, bro!

**Puck Puckerman:** Yeah, dude.

**Rachel Berry:** Yes, welcome back, Kurt. Although you do present competition for solos, I am very glad that you are back here where you belong. We all love you here, despite you insulting my sweaters all the time.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh, well, thanks Rachel. That was kind…

**Quinn Fabray:** Yeah, it's pretty out of the ordinary for her.

**3 people like this**

**Kurt Hummel:** Be nice, Quinn.

**Rachel Berry:** Quinn can't be nice. She's jealous of my superior talent and the fact that Finn will. Be. Mine.

**Finn Hudson:** …

**Kurt Hummel:** Maybe I won't come back after all…

**Mercedes Jones:** :( I would kill you.

**9 people like this**

**Kurt Hummel:** KIDDING.

**Burt Hummel:** I still don't approve of you going back there.

**1 person likes this**

**Kurt Hummel:** Dad, did you seriously just like your own comment?

**4 people like this**

* * *

 

**Kurt Hummel:** Don't ever let your parents get a Facebook.

**Finn Hudson and 7 people like this**

* * *

 

**Carol Hudson:** Just got a Facebook!

**16 people like this**

**Author's Note:**

> The first in the So-and-so Got a Facebook series, originally posted on ff net. :D Hope you like it. Let me know with a comment or kudos? Please subscribe to the series!


End file.
